Two of Each
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A light-hearted humorous take on The Second Ginger Grant. Will be a short story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This going to be a short story so the chapters are not going to be that long.  
This is my humorous take on The Second Ginger Grant. In this story, The Professor and Ginger are together.  
Certain people who know who they are fully responsible for implanting this idea in my head.  
I hope you like it. Again it's going to be short so the chapters will not be that long.  
**_

Mary Ann watched with joy as her glamorous red headed friend sang on sage.  
Her voice was so beautiful. Her dancing so graceful. If only she could perform like that!  
What a wonderful entertainer Ginger was!

The song came to an end and as usual the Professor was the first one up applauding the starlet going on about how wonderful she was.

Mary Ann clapped her hands as the others hurried over to Ginger saying her performance was a delight. Gilligan was bugging her that he wanted to eat lunch. He had been doing that most of the performance. She promised she would go and make lunch but the farm girl could not help stand there and watch as the Professor took Ginger into his arms kissing her with passion.  
_How romantic! _ Mary Ann thought to herself. _How lucky that Ginger has the Professor! Oh he loves her so. It's so sweet!_ She herself had longed for a romance of her own. One day it would happen. She was sure it.

"Mary Ann!" Gilligan said breaking into her thoughts. "Please…you said you were going to make lunch!"  
"Oh right! Sorry Gilligan." She said to him apologetically. "I'll go make it now."  
The brunette was still facing the stage as she walked backwards. "You were great Ginger! So wonderful!" She exclaimed to her friend.

Mary Ann did not see the rock behind her which caused her to fall and hit her head.  
Gilligan saw this and ran over to her as fast as he could. "Mary Ann! Mary Ann!"

The first mate helped her up. "Mary Ann you okay?"  
"I'm fine Gilligan." She replied. "But why are you calling me Mary Ann?"  
"That's your name." Gilligan said.  
"Not it's not."  
"It's not?"  
"No. Of course not. I'm Ginger."  
"You're Ginger?" He said bewildered.  
"Yes Gilligan. I'm Ginger."

Later on Mary Ann was brought into the Professor's hut. He did not see any signs of trauma. She could recall who everyone was. The only thing was that she thought she was Ginger. She identified himself, Gilligan, The Skipper, the Howells but believed herself to be the movie star.  
He gave his diagnosis to the others. "I'm afraid there is not much we can do. When Mary Ann hit her head, something in her subconscious was brought forth. It appears that deep down she wishes to be a star."  
"But why does she think she's me?" Ginger asked.  
"You are the only Hollywood star she had known so for some reason she assumed your personality."  
"I don't like it." The red head frowned.  
"I know but for now I'm afraid we are going to have to just humor Mary Ann. Let her believe she is in fact you. In the meantime, someone else will have to assume the role of Mary Ann."

The Skipper looked at his little buddy as did Ginger.  
Gilligan spoke. "Oh no! Don't look at me!" He exclaimed. "I look terrible in pig tails."  
"No Gilligan not you." The Professor said. "The obvious one would be Ginger."  
Ginger's eyes went wide. "Me? I have to be Mary Ann?"  
"Just for a little while." He assured. "Until we can figure out a way to get Mary Ann back to her normal self."  
The starlet sighed. "Alright. I guess I can go along with it. I hope it doesn't take that long for her to remember who she really is."  
Something came to Gilligan. "Wait a minute….I just thought of something."  
"What is that Gilligan?" asked the Professor.

"If Mary Ann thinks she is Ginger…won't she think that the Professor…" His voice trailed off as he looked at Ginger.  
The actress gasped with a horrified expression on her face. She quickly got up and threw her arms around her man. "No." She said firmly. "She can't….No….Not a chance. I won't let her…"  
"Ginger.." The Professor began. "It may not even come to that…You see she may not even.."  
"I don't care." The firey star stated. "I'm not taking that chance…So…" She stated. "If I have to dress like Mary Ann….you are going to dress like….Gilligan."  
"What?" The Professor asked in shock.  
"You heard me. You are going to assume the role of Gilligan. Gilligan you are going to assume the role of Roy. That's how it's going to be."  
"But…" Gilligan said. "I don't…."  
"No arguments." Ginger said firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginger I assure you I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann nor would I ever show any romantic interest in her. You know that the only one for me is you my love."  
"Darling I know that." Ginger said as she straightened the red shirt she had altered to fit the Professor. "But I'm not taking that chance. I don't want her thinking she can put her hands on you. Besides _when _you rebuke her advances…"  
The Professor was amused at Ginger emphasizing when.  
"She will be confused and it will only cause more harm. No. This is the best way. Gilligan pretending to be you is the only solution to this problem."  
"Ginger you know I would do absolutely anything in the world for you but…  
"Darling I know you would." Ginger interrupted. "And you will do this for me, won't you?" The starlet asked gently stroking his hair and kissing his nose.  
At that point Roy Hinkley knew he was a goner. "Yes I will do this for you." He relented.  
"Good." Ginger smiled. "Now I'll just get Gilligan's hat and you'll be all set."

The Professor watched as Ginger picked up the said hat and placed it on his head. She stepped back and smiled. "Perfect." She said.

**Howells Hut**

"Lovey it's quite simple. You see Mary Ann isn't Mary Ann she's Ginger. Ginger is now Mary Ann. Ginger doesn't want Mary Ann to put her hands on the Professor so the Professor is now Gilligan who is now the Professor. Understand?"  
"Right." Mrs. Howell replied. "Ginger isn't Ginger anymore she's Mary Ann. And Mary Ann isn't who she was before Ginger wasn't who she says she is now. And the Professor is Gilligan because Mary Ann who is Ginger might think that he is her man so Gilligan is now the Professor.  
"By jove I think you got it!' Mr. Howell declared. "Wonderful! Now all we need is a wig for Ginger and everything will be set."  
"Of course darling…now which Ginger needs the wig? The one who isn't Mary Ann who is now Ginger or the Ginger who is not Ginger anymore but Mary Ann?"  
"Uh…the second one…" Mr. Howell replied exasperated. "The one who was Ginger but is now Mary Ann because Mary Ann is now Ginger."

"Got it! One wig coming right up!" Lovey smiled as she got up from her seat.  
Mr. Howell sat down. This was exhausting.

**Skipper and Gilligan's Hut**

"Skipper I can't be the Professor. I don't know all those big science words."  
"Well Little Buddy you are going to have to try." The Skipper said adjusting Gilligan's shirt which was quickly mended to fit the sailor. "Ginger doesn't want Mary Ann thinking that the Professor is with her while she is Ginger so you have to be the Professor so that if she does anything it will be with you as the Professor instead of the Professor as the Professor."  
"Huh?" Gilligan said.  
"Oh never mind Gilligan. Just try to pretend you are the Professor and maybe something will help bring Mary Ann back to who she really is."  
"I hope so." Gilligan said looking over his appearance in the mirror. "Cause I don't think I'm cut out to be a scientist."


	3. Chapter 3

Gilligan reluctantly made his way out of the hut and came upon Mary Ann sitting on large rock in a jungle clearing. She was wearing some leopard print halter top and matching long skirt.

The brunette looked up at him and smiled. "Hello there darling." She greeted.  
Gilligan gulped. Darling? Oh that's right….he was…"Hello there…" What was it that the Professor called Ginger again? My something…uh…wait…love! "My love."  
"What are you up to?" Mary Ann asked in her breathy Ginger voice.

"Oh I was jus going to…" What did the Professor do? Gather stuff for some thing he worked on. What stuff? _Make up something! _He said to himself. "I was going to go search for some up sofate carbun."  
"Sofate carbun?" The fake Ginger repeated blankly. "What is that?"  
"It's uh…a highly rare... chemical. And I need it for my top secret experiment." The pretend Professor explained.  
"Oh." The fake Ginger shrugged. "Well can it wait? I need you to help me rehearse this scene." Mary Ann said smiling at him  
"I guess I can do that." The fake Professor said sitting down next to her.  
"Oh Scott…please….stay with me." The pretend actress began. "You are my whole world…I need you…Please, you can have anything you want!"  
"Even root beer?" Fake Professor Gilligan asked.  
Mary Ann stared at him. "Root beer? What?"  
"Sorry my...love…I'm just um…thirsty for root beer.." Gilligan quickly explained.  
"Here." Mary Ann said handing him the book. "Read your line."  
"Okay." Gilligan said taking the book. "Why don't you get it? I don't need you. I have my own life to live. I'm a loner…_Baby_?"  
"Don't say that!' Mary Ann said exclaiming her line. "I can make you so happy! I can! We are meant to be together!"  
With that she pressed her lips to Gilligan's who squirmed.  
Mary Ann let go. "What is wrong darling? Don't you like kissing me?"  
Gilligan swallowed. "I do…I just…I was um taken by surprise…my love."  
"Let's try it again." She said.

Mary Ann ran through her lines once more and Gilligan did his best to not fight her kisses. A part of him was kind of liking the way she was kissing him. But he knew better than to cave. She didn't know who she was and it wasn't right to…but Mary Ann was so pretty. And he actually liked the way she was wearing her hair. Of course he loved her trademark pigtails.

As the pair were rehearsing scenes, Ginger and the Professor were making their way through the jungle carrying butterfly nets.  
"I feel ridiculous." The Professor said. "I don't go butterfly hunting. This red shirt and hat looks terrible."  
"Darling please." Ginger said. "You think I'm happy about having to wear this awful wig. I look horrible as a brunette! I miss my red hair!"  
_Me too._ The Professor thought to himself. He loved her red hair. So silky and soft. The fact she had to cover it up…He hated that.  
"I'm not fond of butterfly hunting either but it is something that Mary Ann and Gilligan do so we have to do this. Don't argue."  
"Alright." The Professor sighed. "You are lucky I love you."

Ginger smiled and him and then paused to adjust the red and white checkered dress of Mary Ann's she was wearing.  
Her eyes then went to the pair on the rock. She smiled. "Darling it looks like Gilligan is taking well to being you."  
The Professor looked and saw Gilligan locked in Mary Ann's clutches. He frowned. That used to be him and Ginger. He was missing it already.  
"Isn't that sweet." The Fake Mary Ann asked.  
"I suppose." He replied. The man of science wanted this whole thing to end.

The pair walked toward the other couple. The fake Ginger looked up and smiled. "Hi Mary Ann. Hi Gilligan." She greeted. "The Professor and I were just rehearsing some scenes. He's so wonderful."  
"That's nice." Fake Mary Ann said. "Gilligan and I are going butterfly hunting."  
Real Gilligan frowned. _Butterfly hunting!_ How come they got to go butterfly hunting!  
He wished he could do that right now.  
"I hope you catch some pretty ones." Fake Ginger remarked.  
"Thank you." Fake Gilligan said "I hope I can catch Mary Ann a nice blue one."  
"You are so sweet." Fake Mary Ann said kissing his cheek.

The two made their way into the jungle and in search of butterflies.  
Fake Ginger smiled. "You know darling I think there is something between them. They make such a cute couple. Don't you agree?"  
Pretend Professor didn't know what to say so he just agreed. "Yes…a very nice couple."  
The pretend Ginger slid on pretend Professor's lap. "Darling…I love you." She said. "You are so smart…and…." She paused as she took a good look at him. "Handsome…I…I think more handsome then…You just seem more handsome to me than before."  
"Oh." Gilligan said turning red. "I…You are very…beautiful. The most beautiful woman ever." He prayed he didn't goof that up.  
It didn't seem to phase the fake Ginger as she pressed her lips to his again in a deep kiss. This time the pretend Professor made no protest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little take on the Second Ginger Grant.**_

Ginger and the Professor were on a far away enough spot when the Professor dropped his butterfly net and took Ginger's out of her hand.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
He said nothing as he took her hand and led her inside a cave.  
Once inside he ripped off her brunette wig and tossed the white hat aside.  
Ginger was taken aback by this until he then pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

The starlet eagerly wrapped her arms around him longing to pull off that red shirt from his body. She kissed him with equal passion not wishing to let go.  
His lips moved to her soft neck and Ginger smiled. "Professor.." She giggled.  
"What are you up to?"  
"I love you." He replied bringing his lips back to hers.  
Ginger returned his kiss again but then she gently pushed him away. "Darling…we can't…what if…"  
"My love it will be fine. Mary Ann has Gilligan occupied and believe me if it is anyway like the way you occupy me we have no worries."  
As much as Ginger wished to be in his arms, she didn't think they should risk it.  
"Roy….I don't think it's a good idea…We really should get…" She was silenced as his lips crushed on hers again.  
Ginger forgot all about her protest as she wrapped her arms back around him.

**Later**

The fake Mary Ann was smiling and humming as she prepared dinner. Her mind was on the wonderful afternoon she spent with her love. He was so romantic!  
The pair did manage to elude Fake Ginger and Fake Professor so nothing would be suspected.  
Ginger finished up the soup and brought it over to the table. She set it down and they all dug in. The actress sat down next to the pretend Gilligan and subtly gave him a wink.  
It was then that Fake Ginger and Fake Professor arrived at the table. The both sat down and began their meal.

The Skipper started the conversation about a sports game on the radio and Mr. Howell jumped in. The Real Gilligan wanted in on the conversation but knew he better keep his mouth shut. Professor didn't follow sports as closely as the others did. He couldn't let in on that.  
However Gilligan didn't have time to say much of anything as the Fake Ginger had her arm around him and began whispering something seductive in his ear and placing kisses on his face.

The Real Ginger aka Fake Mary Ann was not too pleased with this. She did not like Mary Ann attempting to be her in the first place now she thought she could just up and act in such a manner! It was not fair! _She_ should be doing that with her love Roy right now.  
And she couldn't. No. She had to pretend to be Mary Ann.

She sulked while took a sip of her coconut milk.

Fake Ginger looked over at Fake Gilligan after dessert had been brought when dinner has been finished up. "You going to let us have some of that pie or eat it all yourself?"  
Fake Gilligan wanted to exclaim he would never do such a thing but knew he had to keep up the act. He also wanted to tell Miss Farm Girl she made a horrible Ginger and would she kindly attempt to recall who she really was so his beautiful Ginger can be his beautiful Ginger again.  
"I won't eat it all. I swear!" Is what he said. He hoped it sounded enough like something Gilligan would say.

The Pretend Professor eyed the coconut cream pie wishing _he _could eat the whole thing.  
He was sure it was just as good as the Real Mary Ann's coconut pie. After all, Ginger was good at baking pies too.  
He took his slice and commented on how great it was.

Fake Mary Ann gently nudged the Professor to take another slice as that is something Gilligan would do. The academic did not wish to but did as she asked.  
Fake Ginger was amused by this and again joked that "Gilligan" was sure to finish it all off which displeased Fake Gilligan a great deal.

The dishes were then cleared by both girls and Fake Ginger spoke.  
"You know…I think you should consider Gilligan as your…you know…boyfriend."  
The fake brunette smiled. "Oh…well…he is kind of cute…." She said as she began to wash a dish.  
"Yeah not as much as my darling Professor though." The Fake Ginger stated. "But still…he is a good catch."  
Real Ginger fumed at the thought of anyone saying anyone was more handsome than her darling Roy. "I think you are wrong. My Ro…I mean um..Gilligan is more handsome."  
The fake actress shrugged. "I guess it depends on your perspective." She remarked.  
"You know." Fake Ginger said. "I think I will put on a performance tonight."  
"A performance?" Fake Mary Ann shrieked. She wanted to perform! How dare she! _She was the performer! The entertainer!_

"I think the Professor would like it. He always liked when I sang."  
_No he loved when I sang! _Ginger thought to herself. She knew how much the Professor enjoyed when she would entertain. How she would lock eyes with him and sing every lyric to him and him alone. And then after he would take her in his arms…Oh she missed it already!

"I'll go talk to Mr. Howell and get it set up." The fake actress said as the dishes were finished up.

The real Ginger found the real Professor and pouted to him about Mary Ann singing.  
He gently touched her cheek. "My love…I know that it kills you to not be able to perform but you have to let her do this."  
"Fine." Ginger grumbled. "You promise you won't like it one bit."  
The Professor pulled her aside into the jungle. "Ginger what are you so worried about? You know I only have eyes for you."  
Ginger sighed. "I know you do. I know that. It's not that I believe she would ever in a thousand years turn your head. It's just that….she is acting and dressing like me! And all I can think of is how I have to act like her and dress like her and I hate it! I look horrible and I probably look horrible to you! I want to be me again! I want to sing and dance on stage."  
He gently kissed her lips and let go. "I know this is difficult for you but please…just humor her. And you could never look horrible to me. Ever."

Ginger smiled. "I love you."  
The Professor kissed her again and they made their way back.

Pretend Professor showed up. "Ginger is going to perform for us!' He said. "Isn't that great."  
"Wonderful.' Fake Mary Ann said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

They all took their seats. Fake Professor sitting in front.  
Fake Ginger and Fake Gilligan sitting in the back.

Mr. Howell began the music and Fake Ginger started her song.  
Ginger cringed listening to the off key singing as did the others.  
Thurston Howell shuddered at the horrible sound. It most definitely was nothing like Ginger's beautiful voice.

All of a sudden she stopped. "I…I seem to have forgotten the words….I….Can you start again?" She implored the millionaire.  
"No problem dear." He said restarting the record.

The lyrics went out of her head. Fake Ginger was stuck. "Um….maybe I will just dance…" She said uneasily.  
The fake actress moved awkwardly on the stage and then all of a sudden collapsed!

Real Gilligan sprinted out of his seat and ran up the stage. "You okay?" He said as he helped her up. "You alright?"  
"I…I think so…" She replied.  
The two stepped off the stage as the others gathered around. The Fake Ginger looked at everyone. Her eyes went to Fake Mary Ann.  
"Ginger…why are you dressed like me?" She then looked at the academic. "Professor…why are you wearing Gilligan's shirt?" Her eyes then fell on the first mate. "Why are you wearing the Professor's clothes?"

Mrs. Howell spoke. "I can explain. You see Ginger isn't Ginger she's you. You aren't you you are Ginger. Ginger didn't want you as her to get your hands on the Professor so the Professor is now Gilligan who is now the Professor because you aren't who you were before Ginger was who she is now."

Mary Ann stared blankly at the socialite. "Huh?"  
"It won't make anymore sense the second time around." The Professor assured.

The next day things were back to normal.  
To celebrate, Ginger insisted on performing. She longed to be on the stage again .  
They were all looking forward to putting the fiasco behind them.

Ginger took the stage and began her singing. The Professor was as usual hooked on her every note and his eyes never left her.

Mary Ann watched again in awe still wishing she could sing like that.  
Gilligan looked at her. "I guess it must be nice to be you again."  
Mary Ann glanced at him. "I suppose it is. I would be nice to sing like her though. She sighed.  
"I like you the way you are." Gilligan said. "You don't need to be Ginger. You are best at being you."  
The brunette smiled. "You are sweet Gilligan." She said kissing his cheek.

Ginger's song came to an end and the Professor flew on the stage to let her know how much he enjoyed her performance.  
Mary Ann smiled watching. One day she would have that.

She got up from her seat and saw Gilligan standing there. "Something wrong?" She asked.  
"I..I was just…I was thinking when you were Ginger…you…"  
"I what?"  
"You kissed me and I…" He looked down at her shoes. "I…I thought it was..nice."  
Mary Ann looked at him. "I did?"  
"Yeah you wanted to rehearse scenes and…well you picked me….cause you thought you were Ginger and I had to be the Professor….You said that you thought…I was….Well you liked me better than the real one…"  
The brunette walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I do like you Gilligan. A great deal." She placed a kiss on his lips and then let go. "Very much."  
She walked away and Gilligan grinned to himself. Mary Ann kissed him! Mary Ann kissed him! Wait till he told Skipper!

The End!


End file.
